


Stop pretending you're not a nerd too, Dean

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 13 Tagathon [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean speculation, Dean's a nerd too dammit, Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: So I'm sure there will be a gazillion episode caps about the Cas and Dean reunion (or Sam and Cas, or Sam, Dean and Cas), but I am waiting on that, because I'm fairly certain the show is going to give us something next week and I just want to see what it is. (And THEN I will re-write it if it's not satisfying, but we'll see.)So anyway, yeah, the other thing I really feel needed to be addressed was the fact that Dean scoffs at Sam's fantasy movie collection like he hasn't watched them with Sam a million times. (There are other things, but this is the one I can deal with right now, so.)





	Stop pretending you're not a nerd too, Dean

Sam lets it go. He's letting everything with Dean go, for now.

Dean's a mess. Worse than a mess. And Sam's been trying to figure out where it is on a scale of "ready to be Michael's muppet" to "be a walking bomb to destroy the Darkness" and he can't really decide. He knows it's on the spectrum for Dean, the fatalistic, suicidal, no-coming-back spectrum, but weirdly, Sam's always been able to get Dean back. The only time he didn't was purgatory, and he hadn't thought Dean was "gettable" honestly, so while he feels guilty as hell about it, he doesn't count it in his Dean-rescuing statistics. 

It's a little scary, seeing Dean like this, because nothing he's done has ever actually made a difference in pulling Dean back. He's been able to do it, but it's all been luck or divine intervention or whatever. He doesn't have a roadmap or a ten step plan. But being solicitous to Dean never hurt, so that's the way he goes this time.

So anyway, it's no big deal to shrug off Dean's little barb about Beastmaster being for nerds, even though Dean's watched those movies with him a dozen times or more. 

The thing is, Dean's been denying that stuff for a while now. Sam hadn't been embarrassed about Vince Vincente back in the day – it's only when Dean called him out on it that he hurried to make up excuses. These days Dean seems to forget that he knows all the lyrics to that one Air Supply album. 

And maybe that has something to do with it. Dean's been hardening in some obvious ways over the last few years but also in some subtle ways, and ratcheting down his playlists and favorite movies is one of them. Sam can remember when Dean would drive them halfway across the country for an all-weekend monster movie fest at a drive-in. 

Maybe it's too much time alone, each in their rooms with their media of choice – and Dean's is always music now, Sam's noticed. Maybe he needs to pay closer attention. Maybe they need to get a couch and institute movie night. No more of this "watching things in your own room" bullshit. 

Yeah, that's definitely a plan. Sam starts a mental list of shit he's going to make Dean sit down and watch with him and Jack, and decides "must see TV" is starting as soon as they finish this hunt.


End file.
